I am not a Victim, I am a Survivor
by AideenXO
Summary: Hotchner and his team get a case, but who knew who one of the victims would be and how she would fall in love with Hotch! (Sorry crappy summary! I don't normally do Elle Fan fictions but I got an idea Normally I'm HOTCHNISS!) Please review!Constructive Criticism only please! and Nice comments! :D DISCLAIMER: I don't own any character! CBS/Criminal Minds does! :) rating changeable!
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey Fan Fiction lovers! I am more of a Hotchniss gal but I got an idea for this story while lying in bed one night bored! So here I go! Ratings may change! Please Review! :D**_

* * *

_**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, no characters! CBS and Criminal Minds does!**_

* * *

_**"I object to violence because when it appears to do good, the good is only temporary; the evil it does is permanent."  
**_

_**― Mahatma Gandhi.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

**I lay strapped down to the bed, the cold metal of the handcuffs cutting into my wrists every time I moved. My names Elle Greenaway and I'm a..I was an F.B.I agent. WAS**

* * *

_**Basement. Elle's Point of View.**_

The pain ran through my stomach , it killed me inside, sharp strong pains. Like someone poking me constantly in the sides. I'm eight and a half months pregnant, kidnapped and having my kidnappers baby! My wrists and ankles are tied to the top and ends of the bed, good thing I'm tall! My eyes are blindfolded but I can still speak! I remember the day well!

I was at the grocery store when a man robbed my purse! Being all ex-F.B.I I knew how to stop him! So I ran after him, followed him down and alley and **BANG!** Before I knew it I was out cold and was dragged into a warehouse.

For four months I was beaten, with a crowbar, kicked in the stomach until each of my ribs broke and then raped until I became pregnant four months into my kidnapping.

I have been here for one whole long and nasty year and I was starting to lose hope on someone saving me.

'Oh good your up! Hi honey! How is our baby doing?' he said as he ran his hand along my stomach.

_**I know I shouldn't but I loved hen he rubbed it, so gently, it soothed the pain!**_

'Good Morning Sir! The baby is good! Still kicking!' I replied.

'Good! and how is my lovely wife?' he said placing a kiss to my forehead.

'She isn't so good!' I said.

'Oh? Why not? What's wrong with her?' he asked, sounding genuinely concerned.

'She's cold, hungry, wet from being forced to lie in her pee, and needs to get some fresh air! And she needs to stop referring to herself in the third person! ' I giggled.

'She does! Hold on honey!' he said as he grabbed some dry clothes and put them on me and wrapped a throw around me.

'What would you like to eat?' he asked.

'Just umm a sandwich? Ham and tomato?' i asked.

'Anything for you darling!' he placed a kiss on my forehead and with that he left.

_**And before you ask yes we are married! His names John Foran and he was my high school and college sweetheart, we engaged but broke it off. And now he got a priest to marry us! YAY! (sarcasm)**_

* * *

_**At the BAU. Hotch's point of view.**_

'Agent Hotchner? I have a case for you! It came directly to me from the Director'! Strauss said.

'Oh yes Ma'am! Thank you ma'am! I'll go brief the team!' I said as I nodded and walked out.

'BAU team in the round table room now!' I shouted down to everyone in the Bullpen!

'We have a case! A man, he's kidnapping Spanish, Cuban or Latino women and is torturing them for three weeks, killing them and then dumping their bodies! First victim is 'Elena Gomez' she is 36 years old, kidnapped from a local supermarket, beaten, electro shocked and then stabbed to death and left outside Randall Garner's house! He was a UnSub who attacked one of our own if you Agent Rossi and Prentiss are wondering! ' I said.

'Oh okay, thanks sir!' said Prentiss.

'Second victim Demetria Gonzalez, raped, electro shocked and stabbed to death! Same abduction and dumping sites!' I said.

'Whoa, that's a change in M.O , he goes from beating to rape? The Stabbing is consistent and the shocking too! This tells me that for this guy its personal!' Prentiss said.

'Exactly! The Third victim managed to escape, her name is Anna Rodriguez, she is on her way here to the BAU after suffering minor injuries thankfully!' I said.

'Hotch sir? I'd like to interview her if that's okay? I'm fluent in Spanish!' Prentiss said.

'Go ahead Prentiss!' I said.

* * *

_** Interview room. Prentiss Point of view.**_

'Anna, Entra y toma asiento' I said.( Anna Come in and sit down)

'Gracias' she said as she walked in and sat down.(Thank You.)

Her bruises looked painful! 'Yo sé que le dijiste a los demás agentes de lo que pasó' I said...(I know you told the other agents what happened.)

'Si Si' she said. (yes yes)

'Necesito que me digas de donde vienes!Conoces la dirección de su casa?' I said.(I need to know where you came from, do you know the home you were held in address?)

'Salí del este de aquí. La dirección de un 77 Woodbury Heights creo!' she said shakily.(I came from the east, the home address was 77Woodbury Heights .. I think)

'Eso es genial! Has hecho un buen jo anna le agradecen' I said.(That's great! you did a good job Anna, Thank you!)

* * *

**"Sometimes you wake up. Sometimes the fall kills you. And sometimes, when you fall, you fly." **  
**― Neil Gaiman.**

* * *

This my pretties ends chapter 1! Please leave a review! For those not so fluent on Spanish read this to help! :D

_**That's it all! please leave a review! Constructive critiscm only! Depending if i get views or reviews depends if another chapter goes up! **_

_**Thanks Again,**_

_**-Aideen!Xo**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey all! Sorry I kept you waiting but my grandmother had a full knee replacement! (she's 83) I had to look after her and only got home/got internet now! Sorry for the wait! :D**_

_**Thanks Again,**_

_**-Aideen!Xo**_

* * *

_**DISCLAIMER: I only own the UnSub! CBS and Criminal Minds own all the other characters.**_

* * *

_**"Hope is the thing with feathers  
That perches in the soul  
And sings the tune without the words  
And never stops at all."  
― Emily Dickinson**_

* * *

_**Elles Point of view:**_

I must have fallen asleep because when I woke up my clothes were gone again! I was lying in my bra and knickers. My bump was now huge and on show. There were fresh and old cuts, bruises and burn marks all up and down my body.

I would be scared for life! I heard a door bang open and shouting, lights flashing at me and guns aimed towards me and then quickly lowered. I grabbed my hands and tried to protect myself when a man bent down to me. Tall, muscle, dark hair and gorgeous brown eyes! I was gagged and couldn't speak. My hair was long, curly/wavy with blonde through it.

'Its Alright your safe now were FBI!' said the man peeling off my gag and untying me.

Then it hit me who he was. 'Hotch?' I croaked. Its me, Elle Greenaway! Remember?' I said.

'ELLE! Oh

My God! How long have you been here?' he asked lifting me into his arms and covering me with his jacket.

I winced in pain. 'A year I think!' I said.

I blacked out.

* * *

When I woke up I was in new PJs' my hair was clean, I was clean and hooked up to machines and lots of them! Hotch was standing over my bed with his female boss whom I don't know!

'Good to see your awake Elle!' Hotch said.

'I'm the Section Chief Erin Strauss, Elle!' she said.

I nodded. 'Hi nice to meet you Erin!' I said quietly.

'And Nice to meet you too Elle!' she said.

'Elle do you have any family you want me to call?' Hotch asked.

'No, you know my fathers dead, he left Cuba when he was 18 to come here, my Cuban side of the family disowned him, my mothers dead and I don't now any of my American family so no, I have no one thanks!' I said.

'That's why I'm here!' Strauss said. 'I'm going to give you a room in my house where Aaron is currently staying because of a cockroach infestation at his house! Aright?' she said.

'Yes thank you!' I said and reached to hug her.

'its quite alright! I'll be back later and I'll get you some clothes etc.' she said.

'Thank you!' I said.

* * *

_**"A guy and a girl can be just friends, but at one point or another, they will fall for each other...Maybe temporarily, maybe at the wrong time, maybe too late, or maybe forever" **_  
_**― Dave Matthews Band.**_

* * *

_**Sorry for the short chapter guys! Its 2AM here and I'm exhausted! Night night Ya'll! press that review button! Longer chapters to come! :D**_

_**Thanks Again, **_

_**-Aideen!Xo**_


End file.
